


Drowse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Drabble smut





	Drowse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Fingers skimming the small of my back wake me, but just barely. He's hardly awake either, but his hands sought me, like mine do him sometimes, in the dark, in the night. He can't see my smile, the one I'll wear back into my dreams, but he knows it's there, anyway. He slides closer, my warmth like a magnet that draws him to me. His ankles tangle with mine, his mouth pushes under the hair at the back of my neck with a soft kiss, and his sleepy voice reminds me, "Love you, Justin." 

He says it every day now.


End file.
